Parodia de Siempre: Mira Antes De Saltas (S01E02)
by stewbeef44
Summary: Una parodia del segundo episodio de Siempre. Versión en español.
1. La gravedad es una máquina de matar

Mike, Jo, Henry y Lucas todo se convocaron alrededor de un cadáver en la morgue. No era el lugar de Mike o Jo quería pasar la noche. Era peor para Mike, que no le gustaba el médico forense extraña y su asistente. Sin embargo, Henry trató Jo bien, y Jo había conseguido cerca de él durante la semana pasada. Lucas era simplemente... raro.

Hizo caso omiso de Lucas, que tenía una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se asomó el cerebro del difunto con el pulgar. "Bueno, doctor, causa de muerte en este tipo parece un poco obvio."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo. La forma de la muerte fue accidental."

"Bien," Lucas fue inmediatamente en el modo de toma de notas.

"Qué?" Mike se sorprendió. "El tipo tiene un hacha que salen de la cabeza, es un homicidio".

"Sí, los testigos vieron a la víctima y su vecino argumentando veinte minutos antes de su muerte", coincidió Jo.

Lucas hizo un gesto a Henry. "Adelante."

Henry comenzó su análisis. "Muy bien, de su atuendo, vemos que era un fanático del fútbol americano. Supongo que había un partido de anoche de toda la conmoción en mi calle. Y por lo que he entendido, fue un evento bastante estridente?"

"Sí, lo fue. Era de los Patriots contra los Broncos! No haga usted mira la televisión?"

"¡Ja! Prefiero ver a dos hombres obesos luchan entre sí, mientras que alguien inicia un pedazo de cerda piel alrededor de un campo de hierba falsa al mismo tiempo que las mujeres desfilan alrededor de los lados y hacer bailes tontos en una demostración de la explotación, la misoginia, grasa vergüenza, y las lágrimas. "

"Así es el fútbol americano, Henry," contestó Jo.

"Ah, bueno, no me gustan los deportes en general de todos modos. Volver a nuestra víctima. Estaba borracho, y probablemente pensaba que el corte de energía que tuvimos anoche se debió a su antena parabólica. Así, nuestro amigo intoxicado aquí decide tomar acción. En cuanto a las manchas en sus rodillas, sabemos que estaba en el techo. Llevaba el hacha entre los dientes, a juzgar por las astillas en el esmalte. El desgaste de los zapatos sugiere que se resbaló y cayó, una ligera fractura de la L5 vértebras sería probablemente debido a la caída en la espalda, y luego la gravedad se encargó de el hacha en la cabeza. No es la forma más elegante para ir, pero por accidente, no obstante. "

"Bueno, si es la causa oficial de la muerte, ¿quién soy yo para discutir? Voy a llamarlo una noche temprano, y ver a los niños antes de irme a la cama." Mike y Jo se volvieron y empezaron a salir.

"Oficiales, este otro es bastante sospechoso".

"No, eso es un suicidio evidente. Los testigos la vieron subir a la cornisa del puente de la calle 59 y saltar", dijo Jo.

"Hmm..."

"Qué?"

"Es posible que desee echar un vistazo a esto. Hay pedazos de pintura debajo de sus uñas. La pintura es a base de plomo, que no ha sido utilizado en ese puente desde 1976. Ella cavó profundamente bastante que pasar por lo menos una docena de capas."

"Tal vez ella arañó su camino hasta el borde."

"O tal vez ella se aferraba a su vida. Marcas de desgaste sugieren que ella estaba luchando. Luego está el ángulo de las fracturas, comenzando con su dedo gordo del pie, junto con lo que queda de la tibia, sugiere que se enfrentaba el puente en el momento del impacto . Nunca he examinado un puente que va hacia atrás, simplemente no sucede. Esta mujer fue asesinada."

Lucas levantó la vista de sus notas. "Sí, pero tal vez fue el suicidio _y_ el asesinato." Los tres lo miraron con curiosidad. "Esto es lo que pasó."

* * *

 _Se arrastró hacia fuera del centro de pruebas ardor, apenas con vida. Ella cojeando junto al puente de la calle 59. Jadeando por haber escapado todos esos experimentos despiadados que realizar en ella en el laboratorio, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su clon avanzar sobre ella ... con un cuchillo._

 _La niña no tenía otra opción. Ella venció a la cabeza de su clon contra la acera, la sangre y los sesos salpicando por todas partes. Ella asesinó a su propio clon._

 _"¿QUÉ HE HECHO? TÚS ANIMALES! TÚS ANIMALES SUCIO!" Ella dejó escapar un grito en el cielo de la noche, e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás impresionante desde el puente a su muerte._

* * *

Henry, Jo, y Mike miraron Lucas con la boca abierta. "Así que ella asesinó a su clon, y al hacerlo, se suicidó, después se suicidó saltando de nuevo hacia atrás desde el puente!" Lucas dijo, una sonrisa consumado en su rostro.

"Eso tiene que ser el análisis más estúpida que he oído en mi vida", dijo Jo. "Henry, voy a correr la posibilidad de asesinato por el teniente. Buen trabajo."

"Qué?" Mike echaba humo, horrorizado de que una persona había sido asesinada y arruinó sus planes para la cena. "Ella podría haber hecho girar en torno al revés, ella podría haber resbalado y caído ... Jo, sólo porque él dice que fue un asesinato no significa que sea cierto."

"Sí, pero no ha estado equivocado todavía", respondió Jo. Ella salió por la puerta.

"Siento haber arruinado su noche, oficial," dijo Henry con sarcasmo.


	2. Hechos curiosos sobre ácaros cara

Teniente Reece llama Jo en su oficina mientras caminaba por. "Jo, me paseo por esto otra vez. ¿Cómo está el puente suéteres un homicidio? Pensé que teníamos testigos que vieron a su escalada sobre la repisa."

"Hacemos."

"Ellos la vieron caer en el agua, y un taxista dijo que estaba angustiada."

"Creo que la palabra que usó fue histérica."

"Usted puede ser nuevo en este equipo, pero si parece un pato, grazna como un pato... lo que me estoy perdiendo aquí, detective?"

"Tal vez algo más que anécdotas? Algo que los testigos estaban desaparecidos?"

"Ah, por lo que está tratando de pensar en realidad sobre el caso? Usted no está satisfecho con anécdotas y rumores?" El teniente suspiró. "Eso no es lo que hacemos en la policía de Nueva York. Concluimos los casos, no resuelve necesariamente."

"Eso no es lo que yo pensaba que estábamos haciendo."

"Jo, sentarse en mi regazo."

"... Qué?"

"Esto ayuda a resaltar la ironía de lo que voy a decirte."

"Claro, nada de ironía ... dioses, es como si estamos en una parodia de nosotros mismos o algo así." Jo se sentó en el regazo de la teniente.

"Algo así. Jo, al resolver un caso, ya sabes lo que crea? Más trabajo, eso es. Esa es la última cosa que necesitamos en nuestro lugar de trabajo. Por lo tanto, nos encontramos con la conclusión más apresurado podemos sacar observando una situación y actuamos sobre eso. Si alguien muere, ignoramos el médico forense con toda esa experiencia tonta y títulos médicos, y formamos una conclusión directamente desde el intestino, si da a las familias el cierre de lo que realmente sucedió o no. ¿Entiendes que estoy diciendo?"

"Sí, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo -"

"Shh. Shh. No pienses, concluyen. No importa si es correcto o no. Siempre y cuando se trata de una conclusión apresurada, está todo bien. Mike consigue eso, ya es hora de que usted hizo también. Por lo que el puente de preocupados, hay un montón de razones por las que podría haber caído hacia atrás en el agua. no sabemos de ellos, sólo estamos diciendo que lo que tenemos menos trabajo. tenemos una larga lista de casos de homicidio que no podemos hacer una razón para no investigarlos. Si su médico forense es tan bueno como dices que es, estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar un menor uso intenso trabajo por su talento ".

* * *

Uno de los mayores talentos de Henry Morgan era que él era un experto en ácaros cara. "Lucas, ¿sabía usted que la persona viva promedio tiene veinticinco ácaros cara en sus pestañas? Ellos se alimentan de nuestro petróleo y tienen cuerpos diminutos, babosas similares."

"Um..."

"También hay enfrentan los ácaros que se arrastran alrededor de los ojos, por lo general de treinta y un en un momento dado para la persona promedio."

"Está bien, Henry, sólo se detienen ahí. Esa es información nueva y ahora algo que no puedo no saber. Los policías llamaron y nos están animando a gobernar el puente de un suicidio."

Henry suspiró con exasperación. "No es un suicidio. Si nos quieren clasificar como tal, deben o bien obtener un título de médico un otro médico forense."

"Está bien. Además, los padres de la puente, Vicky Holquist, están aquí para identificar el cuerpo."

"Sólo tienes que mostrar las imágenes."

"Quieren hablar contigo."

"Lucas, usted sabe esto. Yo nunca hablo con las familias, es demasiado emocional."

"Pero se niegan a irse. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Llamar Oficial Martínez! Pídales que ... oh, queridos dioses ..." Los padres sólo habían andado en la habitación, y habían visto el cuerpo.

* * *

"Ella realmente se ha ido ..." La madre de Vicky Holquist empezó sollozando en brazos de su marido.

"Lo siento mucho tu pérdida, es por eso que desalentamos familias de ver los cuerpos."

"Que pasó?" preguntó el padre.

"Lo siento, pero parece que cayó desde el puente hasta su muerte."

"Ella era una estudiante de posgrado de salir esta semana para estudiar en París. ¿Hay alguna evidencia de que algo más podría haber sucedido?"

"Le sugiero encarecidamente que llevar este asunto a la policía."

"Le estoy pidiendo", dijo el padre bruscamente. "¿Ella saltar?"

"Puedo entender el dolor que debe estar pasando."

"Tienes un hijo?"

Henry pensó por un momento. "Lo hago."

"Es el hijo ha ido?"

Henry empezó a sentir emocional. "No, él es todavía conmigo."

"No tienes idea de lo que el dolor que estamos pasando." Los padres de la víctima salieron.

* * *

 **Memoria: Un orfanato, 1945**

Abigail y Henry se pusieron junto a la cuna que sostenía al bebé que habían encontrado en las ruinas de Auschwitz. "Su nombre es Abraham. No han podido localizar a alguno de su familia." Abigail miró al bebé con nostalgia.

"¿Qué va a pasar con él?"

"Supongo que va a estar todavía en un orfanato. A menos que alguien fuera a caer en el amor y adoptar él," dijo, dirigiéndose a Henry y sonriente.

"Si sólo fuera así de simple ..."

"¿Qué podría ser más simple que hacer un compromiso impulsiva para el resto de tu vida?"

"Hmmm ... comer un sándwich de queso de Gales?"

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Se hierve?"

"No..."

"Entonces yo no estoy comiendolo."

Henry se la quedó mirando con incredulidad hasta que Abigail estalló de risa. "Sé perfectamente que la comida británica no está todo hierve! Soy británica!"

"¿Alguien en este país sabe la diferencia entre la cocina galesa y cocina británica?"

"Bueno, quizás la gente de Gales y los frikis de alimentos. Y es retórica, Henry. Después de todo, no creo que nuestro bebé Abraham va a dejarte ir." El bebé le sonrió.

"Tienes razón, Abigail. Vamos a adoptarle."


	3. Eso sí que es dedicación

Abe estaba haciendo lasaña de setas como Henry entró. Dejó que Henry gusto la salsa, que quería hacerlo bien. Después de todo, era la receta de Abigail. "Bien?" dijo mientras Henry tomó un gusto.

"Mmm, muy agradable."

Abe intentó la salsa. "En realidad, se ha demasiado ajo. Te juro que podría matar a Drácula con esto."

"Sí, por supuesto."

Abe se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Henry normalmente habría llegado con una observación acerca de la cantidad de un cansados vampiros cliché éramos por ahora. Abe decidió ponerlo a prueba. "Acabo de llamar a un montón de modelos de ropa interior, y todos vamos a tener relaciones sexuales en la habitación."

"Bien entonces," dijo Henry, sin levantar la vista.

"Yo también he pedido la pizza hawaiana, y yo voy a comer con un tenedor."

"Eso es bueno."

"Henry, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Conocí a los padres de una víctima de homicidio en la actualidad."

Abe fue una grata sorpresa. "¿Ah, sí? Bueno, eso es un paso positivo."

"No, es una idea terrible. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en el caso. Los padres nunca van a aprender lo que realmente le sucedió a su hija. Nada puede compensar la pérdida de un hijo. Este sentimiento visceral de que algo hace no tiene sentido perseguirá para siempre ".

"Entonces hacer algo para resolver eso."

"Lo hice. Le he dicho a la policía. Ese es mi trabajo."

Abe sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Podría haber llamado a la policía. ¿Quieres que yo sea un médico forense?"

"No, Abe, absolutamente no!"

"Bueno, ya que me daba escalofríos. Papá, quien dice que no puede resolver el caso? Tú eres el experto en la gente muerta!"

"Abe, he elegido cuidadosamente esta vida, así que no tengo que participar en estos enredos emocionales desordenado."

"Ya sabes, para algunos de nosotros, estos enredos emocionales desordenados son el punto central de la vida. Lo que me recuerda, necesito que de salir. Tengo una cita a venir, la conocí en un sitio web de citas. Sólo espero que se parece a su foto."

"Quién es éste?" Henry hizo clic en la imagen junto al botón Mi Cuenta. El perfil de Abe se acercó, pero la imagen era de un hombre joven. Henry se echó a reír.

"No es gran cosa! Todo el mundo miente sobre sus fotos en línea," dijo Abe a la defensiva.

"No eres tu!"

"Por supuesto que soy yo! Pero no hoy. No todo el mundo puede permanecer treinta y cinco para siempre."

Henry se rió entre dientes. "Muy bien, Dorian Gray. Te voy a dejar a su cita."

* * *

Henry se fue en su bicicleta hacia el puente que Vicky cayó a su muerte por. No podía dejar de lado el caso, por lo que decidió ver si podía encontrar más pruebas.

 _Cuando usted se cae de un puente, su cuerpo cae a una velocidad de unos 32 kilómetros por segundo por cada kilómetro que se encuentre, por lo que Vicky cayó a una velocidad asombrosa de alrededor de 350 metros por segundo. El agua es como el hormigón. Al aterrizar, los huesos de las caderas rompen y se conducen en sus órganos internos. Si usted debe sobrevivir, no puede parar de hundirse. A fin de cuentas, es una de las peores formas de morir; sin duda en los veinte primeros. Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un puente para posiblemente caiga fuera de._

Henry pasó por encima de la barandilla a la cornisa del puente. Encontró algo atorado en los soportes. Lo sacó, sólo para deslizarse y casi cae de la cornisa. Henry fue capaz de ponerse en pie, sólo para ser golpeado por un camión cuando llegó en su bicicleta. Lo siguiente que supo, él estaba en el agua otra vez.

* * *

Había algunos policías cerca de la cabina de teléfono mientras salía del agua, es decir, Jo Martínez y Mike Hanson. Henry se escondió rápidamente en algunos arbustos y esperó a que se vayan. Podía oír lo que decían.

"Llámale otra vez!" Mike se rió.

Jo marcó el número de Antigüedades de Abe. Henry pudo oír la voz de Abe responder en la otra línea. "¿Hola? Más vale que no sea otro bromista."

Mike se puso una voz profunda. "No, no lo es. Tengo una antigüedad incalculable desde el siglo 16 ... el primer inodoro inventado."

"Oye, eso sería bastante valioso. ¿Sabes quién primero lo utilizó?"

Jo y Mike tomó una respiración profunda. "Tomás Mierdador!" dijeron al unísono, y luego se rieron.

"Los niños estos días ..." Abe murmuró. Luego colgó. Henry salió a la vista.

"Bromeando con mi papá, ¿verdad?" preguntó Henry, una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. "Lo hago todo el tiempo."

Jo lo miró fijamente. "Henry... ¿por qué estás desnudo?"

Mike respondió por Henry. "Ha sido bañarse desnudo de nuevo. Henry, no te voy a detener a este momento, simplemente no hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Sabía usted compra un teléfono móvil todavía?"

"No, yo no necesito llamar Abe, ¿me prestas el tuyo? Se está haciendo bastante frío."

"Está bien." Mike dio su teléfono a Henry, que marcó Abe.

Abe respondió. "Bien, maestro travesura. Puede parecer que estoy bloqueando su número, pero eso es porque -"

"Soy yo. No sé lo que quieres decir acerca de cualquier travesuras, pero necesito que me recoja. Lo hago espero su fecha salió bien."

"Meh, te diré en el coche. Hasta luego."

* * *

Abe se detuvo en donde fue una risita Jo y Mike y Henry desnuda y bastante avergonzado. "Así que, ¿cómo convencer a dos agentes de la policía de no arrestarlo por este supuesto incidente bañarse desnudo?"

"Les dije que mi situación, y Mike me permitió usar su teléfono."

"Henry, no es más que eso, y tú lo sabes. Jo le gustas, y no se debe perder eso. Es raro, al menos desde una perspectiva mortal, para alguien que realmente se preocupan por ti."

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir, Abe. Si se desarrolla en todo lo demás, serás el primero en saber acerca de ella, y ella será el primero ... para aprender de mi condición."

"Bien. Yo no quiero ser el que te pescar fuera del agua cada vez que muere."

Henry decidió cambiar de tema. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu cita?"

"Terrible. No le gustaba la lasaña. Entonces, ¿cómo te mueres esta vez?"

"Me golpearon por un camión. Pero ahora sé que yo tenía razón. Había otra persona sobre ese puente, y ahora puedo probarlo", dijo mientras sostenía el anillo de metal que encontró en la cornisa.


	4. Peor tarjeta de felicitación nunca hizo

Como Henry entró, Lucas hizo un gesto con él. "¡Oye! Usted tenía razón, por supuesto. Las partículas de pintura debajo de sus uñas que coincida con el tipo de los utilizados en el puente."

Henry asintió y se dirigió hacia su oficina. "Pero espera! Hay más." Henry se acercó al cadáver de Vicky Holquist. "Encontré este metido bajo la uña también."

"Partículas de la piel! ¿Coinciden con el difunto?" Henry preguntó emocionada.

"No. Tal vez fue alguien que ella se rascó antes de morir?"

"Tal vez. Buen trabajo, Lucas." Empezó de nuevo hacia su oficina.

* * *

 **Memoria de Lucas: Un fuera de la casa de Redding, California, 1997**

Lucas se sentó en la cama, escuchando a su mamá y papá argumentar una vez más.

"Lucas? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? Él no puede hacer nada bien! No se puede obtener buenas calificaciones, no puede socializar ..." su papá divagaba.

"Él tiene Asperger! Eso quiere decir que en realidad no quiere socializar, pero no hay nada de malo con él!"

"Síndrome de Asperger, que es una mierda! Usted tiene que dar un nombre para todo en estos días!"

Lucas se sentó y lloró. Ambos eran incorrectos. Tenía Asperger, no importa lo que la gente quería llamarlo. Quería estar con otros niños, pero era difícil a veces. Años más tarde, se reunirán un gran grupo de amigos en el departamento de Criminología de la Universidad, sino como un niño de siete años de edad, él no lo sabía. Si sus padres dejen de discutir todo el tiempo y enfocar su energía en tener un poco de confianza en él, significaría mucho para él. Por desgracia, eso nunca sucedería.

* * *

"Oye, Henry... gracias por decirme que hice un buen trabajo. Significó mucho."

"De nada."

"Sobre todo porque, bueno ... feliz cumpleaños!" Jo, Mike, y el teniente Reece salieron de sus respectivos lugares de escondite en la morgue. "Que alguien me diga por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Reece preguntó cansadamente.

"Bueno, es su cumpleaños, y cuando Lucas menciona que, pensé que deberíamos celebrar." dijo Jo.

"No es mi cumpleaños."

"Ay... alguien dejó un regalo en su escritorio, y..." comenzó a Lucas, y luego esquivó el pastel de cumpleaños Hanson había tiró a él.

Henry comenzó a preocuparse. Entró en su despacho, y se dio cuenta de que había una caja blanca en su escritorio. Desatar la cinta del oro, lo abrió. Es sólo contenía un trozo de papel.

 _Eso parecía doloroso. Mis condolencias para su muerte._

 _\- Tu admirador_

* * *

 **Memoria del Episodio 1:**

 _"Estoy diciendo que nosotros somos lo mismo, tú y yo. Compartimos el mismo dolor, la misma maldición, la misma aflicción."_

 _"Cómo es esto posible?"_

 _"Me temo que estoy tan perdido como eres."_

* * *

Jo entró en Henry mirando el papel. "Oye. Lo siento, no quise asustarte."

Miró hacia arriba, y se puso una sonrisa. "Puedo ser un poco perdido en mi imaginación."

"Me di cuenta de eso. Lo siento por la confusión de la fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Dijiste que tenías alguna información nueva sobre el puente?"

"Sí, alguien más estaba en ese puente antes de morir. Había dos pares de huellas en el hollín en la cornisa."

"Espera, ¿cómo sabes esto?"

"Porque yo estaba en el barrio pasando en mi bicicleta, y me veía."

Jo se sorprendió. "Tú ... subió a la cornisa del puente?"

"Nunca he estado preocupado por las alturas."

"¿Y qué de la muerte?"

"Una relación bastante más complicado."

"Bueno, si usted lo dice, señor Harkness ..."

Henry parecía herido. "Bueno, ahora eso es sólo ..."

"Lo siento, no sabía que eras un fan de Torchwood."

"Soy Galés, Jo. Por supuesto que me gusta Torchwood. No todo el mundo puede ser reducida a estereotipos, pero no puedo. Si me disculpa." Henry se levantó, y se fue a la tienda de antigüedades.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de esto era de la persona que llama?" preguntó Abe, mirando de cerca la nota.

"¿Quién más podría ser de? El me estaba siguiendo, Abe. Fue en el puente."

"Así que vio que -"

"Sí, me vio morir. Me vio desaparecer. Sólo está jugando conmigo. Él lo sabe todo sobre mí y yo no sé nada de él."

"Eso no es del todo cierto. Usted sabe que él es espeluznante, inmortal ..."

"Sí, él dice tener la misma aflicción que yo, pero perdóname por ser un poco escéptico."

"Henry, acaba de celebrar con el preocupante, creo que he encontrado algo. Usted ve las las filigranas en el interior del diseño? Esto es muy viejo."

Henry dejó de pasearse. "¿Crees que se puede averiguar de dónde venía?"

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Tengo un par de amigos que pueden ayudar."

Henry levantó la vista y vio a Jo llamando a la puerta. "Hola. Perdón por interrumpir."

"Puedes entrar, Oficial."

"Quería hacerle saber, que se registró en su huida."

"¿Quien?"

"Suzie Costello."

Abe hizo lo suyo. " _Siguen matando a ella..._ "

"¿De verdad viene aquí para jugar una broma? Pensé que no eras tan inmaduro," Henry se quejó.

"Ah, usted me subestimó por completo a ese respecto, Henry. Me refiero a Vicky Holquist. Hice algo de investigación y resulta que ella se iba a París, y ella registré. Eso es un poco el comportamiento de extraño para alguien que está a punto de quitarse la vida, ¿no te parece?"

"Creo que hay un buen número de cosas extrañas sobre este caso."

"Esta es la dirección de la escuela. ¿Vienes?"

Henry se puso el abrigo y se dirigió con Jo.

* * *

"Hola, este es Cindy con la compañía de tarjetas de felicitación Hallmark."

"Hola, Cindy ..." respondió una voz grave. Era la misma persona que llama misteriosa que había estado molestando Henry.

"Um, sí, esto es hablar Cindy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Cindy, no tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para hablar con alguien como tú ..."

"Está bien, va a parecer que estoy colgando, pero -"

"No, en serio, he estado en suspenso durante unos quince minutos. Tengo un terreno de juego para una tarjeta de felicitación."

"Está bien, tienes una oportunidad."

"Eso parecía doloroso. Mis condolencias para su muerte. Eso es lo que la tarjeta va a decir."

Cindy gritó hacia el cubículo que Richard, el nuevo interno, ocupada. "Oye, Rick! No tenemos una tarjeta que da condolencias por la muerte?"

"No..."

"Bueno, cree uno ahora! Buen trabajo, señor, que acaba de crear una nueva tarjeta de felicitación."

"De acuerdo." La persona que llama colgó.


	5. Mantenga afilar sus cuchillos, Calígula

Jo y Henry fueron dirigidos por un estudiante a través de los pasillos del dormitorio tenues y polvorientos. "Usted dijo que Vicky era el coordinador de la residencia sala antes de que usted tomó de nuevo?" preguntó Jo.

"Sí. Era impresionante. Súper positivo, ella nos dejó hacer lo que quisiéramos, de verdad. Si se va solo, rompió con un chico, que irías a Vicky. Si usted golpea una mimo con un coche, que te ir a Vicky. Si ejecutó más de una ardilla mientras que monta una bicicleta en el desnudo, que iría a Vicky ".

"¿Hay algo que ella no iba a dejar que lo hagas?" preguntó Jo.

"Oy, es la universidad. Todo vale. Aun si lo hiciera puñetazo a un niño en la cara hace un tiempo, estoy experimentando con mi nueva libertad."

Henry y Jo intercambiaron miradas exasperadas. El estudiante abrió la puerta. "Aquí está su habitación."

"Genial, gracias."

* * *

Henry y Jo entraron en la habitación para encontrar a los padres de Vicky Holquist interior. Jo mostró su insignia. "Perdón por interrumpir, el Sr. y la Sra Holquist. Soy Oficial Martínez, esto es -"

"Nos hemos reunido", dijo el padre. "¿Significa esto que ha abierto el caso? Encontraste algo?"

"Bueno, en realidad es aún una muerte inexplicable en este momento, sólo estamos tratando de aprender un poco más sobre Vicky."

"Está bien, ¿cómo podemos ayudarte?"

"¿Hay algo que nos puede decir sobre ella, ningún novios?"

"Ella no tenía un novio cuando sucedió. Ella rompió con un chico hace unos seis meses, pero creo que él transfirió a Stanford."

Henry caminó hacia una foto de Vicky va escalada en roca. "Muy por el entusiasta al aire libre."

"Sí, ella siempre fue."

"¿Sabes quién tomó esta foto?"

"No."

"Cualquier otro aficiones, intereses, amigos...?" preguntó Jo.

"No hemos hablado con ella hasta hace poco," dijo la señora Holquist. "Ella estaba trabajando día y noche en este papel. Ellos estaban traduciendo un antiguo manuscrito que encontraron en Egipto. Es un rollo, supongo. Ha escrito capas una encima de la otra..."

"Un códice?" Henry supuso.

"Sí, eso es lo que se llama."

El rostro de Henry se iluminó. "Uno de los papiros de Oxirrinco? Ah, sí. He oído hablar de él."

"¿Cómo?" Sr. Holquist dijo, entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha.

"Guam," Henry con cara de palo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Jo rompió. "Usted dijo que habían estado trabajando en él?"

"Un profesor y algunos estudiantes de posgrado, creo." Sra Holquist miró la foto con nostalgia. "Mira lo perfecta que era ..."

"Era", dijo Henry. "No te preocupes, vamos a averiguar quién hizo esto."

* * *

"¿De verdad acaba de decir a la madre de una víctima que usted resolver el caso?" Jo preguntó mientras ella y Henry salió del edificio de dormitorios.

"Es bueno saber que estás finalmente refiriéndose a ella como la víctima."

"Henry, no estoy supone que debe estar buscando en esto! ¿Qué pasa cuando llaman mi jefe y le dicen que prometimos para averiguar quién hizo esto?"

"Bueno, supongo que nos gustaría resolver mejor el caso."

Jo dejó de caminar. "Está bien, se detiene. No importa cuánto nos esforcemos, podemos en realidad nunca averiguar lo que sucedió. Algunos de estos casos van sin resolver durante años."

"Bueno, eso no es exactamente algo que queremos que suceda, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero..."

"Bueno, entonces, tenemos un caso que resolver."

* * *

Henry y Jo habían preguntado probablemente la mitad de la universidad sobre Vicky. Después de un rato, vieron a alguien a dar vueltas en círculos el suelo, bebiendo de un frasco, y afilando un cuchillo de caza con una pieza excepcional rancio de la pizza hawaiana. "Debo afinar... afinar mis cuchillos, mis dientes, como dagas brillan y afilan! Él sabe quién hizo esto, el cuchillo hace! Pero no va a decir a nadie..." El hombre sintonizado lentamente para enfrentar Henry y Jo, y sonrió una sonrisa con dientes. "¿Vas a hacer Sr. Cuchillo nosotros que le hizo esto a Vicky dijo? Tal vez usted es el señor coles de Bruselas, asado con los guisantes... y las zanahorias! Y un poco de mantequilla y limón, así!" Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se rió maniáticamente, y le indicó a Henry. "Me llamo Calígula, por cierto. Pero usted me puede llamar Maribelle ... si quieres que tus dedos raja".

"Encantado de conocerte, Calígula!" Henry le estrechó la mano manchada de tomate con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. Por lo menos, parecía tomate.

Calígula retiró su mano y entre dientes, arañando el aire. "¿Qué necesitan el médico y mi querido Drusilla?"

Jo ignoró esto. "También nos preguntamos qué pasó con Vicky", dijo Jo. "¿Sabía usted que su profesor?"

"Ah, sí ..." Calígula dio el aire un largo resoplido. "Ella mantuvo un escritorio en la habitación códice con Browning."

"¿Eso es un profesor?"

"Sí. Él es mi... maestro. Mucha gente piensa Calígula no tiene un maestro. Pero el profesor Browning es." El pauso. "¿Creen que Calígula es... loco?"

"Sí", dijo con total naturalidad Henry. Jo facepalmed.

"Bien. Entonces disfrutar ..." Calígula abrió la puerta de la oficina del profesor Browning.

"La academia es raro", Jo susurró a Henry mientras caminaban en.

"Soy de acuerdo", le susurro.

* * *

Como Henry y Jo entró en el despacho del profesor, un avestruz mirando ofendido salió. El profesor Browning sentó esposado a la silla. Una canción estaba jugando en su reproductor de música.

 _El soñar despierto cabeza en la arena,_

 _El soñar despierto Dios mío, pero es magnífico._

 _Estoy enamorada de un avestruz,_

 _Todos los vecinos se quejan que ver,_

 _Pero ella me ama,_

 _No puedo evitarlo si no lo entienden._

 _Es divertido estar enamorada de un avestruz,_

 _Y si no lo he probado_

 _No lo niegues mi amigo._

 _Porque es tan divertido_

 _Para salir en el sol_

 _Olvídate del resto del mundo,_

 _Con la cabeza en la arena..._

Jo sacó su arma y disparó contra el equipo de música en cinco ocasiones, y luego otra vez sólo para asegurarse de que ella no iba a escuchar el resto de la canción. A continuación, se quedó mirando a nada en particular por un tiempo, una mirada traumatizada en su rostro.

"Me encantó que el avestruz," dijo el profesor borracho.

"Sólo queríamos hacerte un par de preguntas sobre Vicky Holquist", dijo Henry.

"Cierto. Algo que puedo hacer. Ella fue una de mis ... estudiantes más brillantes", dijo el profesor, sonriendo con picardía.

"¿Es este el pergamino que estaba trabajando en la traducción?"

"Es, el códice. La parte inferior está escrito en latín. Al principio, pensamos que era simplemente una carta sobre los cultivos. " _Post diebus messis, aere perennius..._ Más allá de los días de la cosecha, más duradero que el bronce..."

"... es amor. _Est amo_ significa 'amor'. Es una carta de amor," Henry interrumpió.

"Es, tienes razón. ¿Dónde estudiaste?"

"Guam."

"Nos dijeron que Vicky pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí contigo", dijo Jo.

"Bueno, creo que el códice fue el verdadero atractivo. Todos estábamos listos para publicar".

" _El último de los amantes de los romanos_."

"El título de Vicky. Yo ... se fue con él", dijo Browning. Él sonrió, y agrega, "Fui con un montón de cosas Vicky dijo."

"Hizo Vicky mantener una oficina aquí?" preguntó Jo.

"Sí, en la parte de atrás", respondió el profesor, señalando con la pluma que había masticado. Jo caminó hacia investigar.

"¿Fuma usted, profesor?" preguntó Henry.

"No sé, por qué?"

"Me preguntaba si podría tener uno. La forma en que estuviera sosteniendo esa pluma."

"Ah. Bueno, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir. En la ocasión, ablando a mis demonios."

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir."

Jo regresó a donde estaba el profesor. "¿Qué tan cerca estuvo usted con Vicky?"

"No muy cerca. Quiero decir, éramos colegas, ya sabes. Personalmente, no socializar o nada. Tengo algunos problemas para conectarse con esta generación ... ya ves, yo estaba en la ópera cuando me enteré de la noticia, con mi esposa."

"Es posible que desee invertir en unos pantalones, el profesor," Henry dijo que él y Jo salió.

"Pero me gusta la brisa ..." El profesor Browning dijo una vez que estaban fuera del alcance del oído.

* * *

"Ellos estaban teniendo un romance," dijo Henry con confianza cuando salían de la escuela.

"Con el avestruz?"

"Sí, y también Vicky."

"No sabemos que ..."

"Por supuesto que sí. Me dijo que tenía un cigarrillo de vez en cuando, y había manchas de cigarrillos en hojas de Vicky."

"Ella podría haber estado fumando."

"Vi sus dientes y pulmones. Ella definitivamente no fumaba. También, él fue quien tomó la foto en su habitación."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Llevaba una bufanda en la foto. Una fibra Chateausse, lo mismo que en su escritorio. Como hombre de la bufanda, te puedo decir que era muy buen gusto. Usted no encuentra nada de esto sospechoso?"

"Nunca dije eso. Él también nunca se vio en el escritorio de Vicky, y le dio una coartada sin provocación, pero todo es circunstancial." Jo se detuvo y miró a Henry. "Yo no soy Mike o el teniente. Necesito pruebas."

"Necesitamos algo que le puede atar a la víctima."

"Exactamente."

"Por ejemplo, el ADN", dijo Henry, sosteniendo la pluma del profesor había estado masticando.


	6. El pájaro de la muerte

Henry y Jo habían confirmado que el ADN de la pluma coincidía con el de las partículas de la piel. Esto les dio motivos para consultar con la mujer del profesor que estaban en la ópera en el momento de la muerte de Vicky.

Mientras conducían a lo largo, Jo leer el archivo. "Está bien, el nombre de la esposa es Brak Browning, anteriormente Brak Skuak-Skuak ... no. Por favor, dime que no es cierto", dijo Jo, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"¿Me estás preguntando si la esposa del Profesor Browning es un avestruz?"

"Por favor, dime que ella ... es ... lo que sea, no es un avestruz."

"No, por supuesto que no. Ella es una casuario."

"¿Qué es un casuario?"

"Es otra gran ave, ésta autóctona de Australia. Un avestruz más colorido ... pero mortal."

"Grande. Él tiene un fetiche para las grandes aves, y el que está casado con es un gigante caminando de la muerte. Simplemente perfecto. Entonces, ¿cómo interrogar a un casuario?"

"Deja a mí. Yo era un agricultor casuario en una vida pasada."

Jo lo miró con extrañeza. "Tengo miedo de preguntar," dijo ella nerviosamente.

"Eso es probablemente lo mejor," Henry respondió, mirando a otro lado.

* * *

Henry llamó a la puerta, mientras que Jo se escondió detrás de él. La señora Browning abrió la puerta con su pico y miró a Jo y Henry. Se volvió a entrar en la casa, y torpemente sirvió té para ellos con sus garras.

"Gracias. Estamos haciendo un seguimiento de un suicidio que pasó la otra noche."

El casuario chilló un poco enfadado, avanzando hacia Henry y Jo con sus garras extendidas. Henry cambió de tema rápidamente.

"Usted y su marido estaba en la ópera? Madame Butterfly, si no recuerdo mal?"

"Brak", el casuario graznó.

"Y estaban juntos toda la noche?"

"Brak." La señora Browning asintió.

"Debe haber sido difícil para sentarse al lado de su marido mientras se ve una ópera sobre la traición."

La señora Browning le miró. "Ah, no me refiero a avergonzarte, verdaderamente," continuó Henry. "Yo sé lo que es como para preocuparse por alguien profundamente, entonces querer proteger a toda costa, pero no hay necesidad de mentir por él."

"Brakity-brak skuak..."

" _Estabas_ en la ópera. Hay dos programas de mano de la ópera en la casa, uno roto usando algo en la forma de una garra, la otra sin una marca. Usted esperó por él fuera, pero nunca apareciste. Sabías . sobre el asunto, y que estaba tratando de hacer que las cosas funcionen Estas fotos tienen polvo en ellos, a excepción de éste fue colocado allí recientemente que estabas tratando de recordarle una vez cuando era joven y en el amor y puedo entender por qué usted tratar de cubrir para él, usted no quiere traer ningún tipo de vergüenza a su familia. Esta casa se ha pasado de generación en generación ". La señora Browning inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. "Aire de especies."

Jo finalmente armó de valor para hablar. "La señora Browning, si usted está mintiendo, usted podría ser arrestado por obstrucción a la justicia. Voy a preguntar una vez más. Fue su marido con usted en la ópera?"

El casuario negó con la cabeza. "Brau-skuak."

* * *

Profesor Browning, Jo, y Henry se sentó en la sala de interrogatorios. El profesor rompió el incómodo silencio. "Yo sólo quería estado, para que conste, que yo no tuve relaciones sexuales con esa emú."

"Nosotros no estamos deteniendo por eso, pero si usted menciona cualquier tipo de ave grande de nuevo, no sé lo que haré. Pero va a ser malo", dijo Jo amenazadoramente.

"Sabemos sobre el asunto", dijo Henry. "Su esposa se enteró. Vicky se iba a estudiar en París. Su vida estaba desmoronando, por lo que subiste en ese puente para poner fin a las cosas. Y luego Vicky subió a detenerte, y ella cayó. No fue su culpa, se trataba de una muerte accidental ".

"No, yo la amaba. Más que nadie que he amado. Yo no creo que tuve la fuerza para hacerlo, pero lo hice."

"La fuerza para hacer qué?"

"Para romper con ella ... mira, ella era 22. Ella tenía toda la vida por delante. Es curioso cómo capta el tiempo depende de nosotros. Una mujer de 22 años con un hombre de 65 años de edad? No hay manera de que trabajaría."

Jo salió de la habitación, haciendo una mueca. Henry la siguió.

"Él está diciendo la verdad."

"¿Estás diciendo que no cree que lo hizo?"

"Yo no estoy seguro. Yo sé que él cree lo que está diciendo es cierto. Él piensa que ella se suicidó para él. Mira sus muñecas. Son irritado por las esposas. Él tiene una condición de la piel, acrodermatitis."

El abogado de la profesora Browning entró en la sala de interrogatorios. Henry entró corriendo así, seguido por Jo. "Lo siento, si pudiera pedirle una pequeña pregunta. Profesor, ¿te importaría quitar su camisa?"

"¿Es en serio? Hemos terminado aquí."

"Henry, ¿qué vas hablando?"

"Las marcas en sus muñecas sugieren que tiene una condición de la piel. Así que si ella le arañó en el puente, no habría evidencia de ello."

"Y que necesitaba para ver su pecho desnudo para ver eso?"

"No ... yo no había pensado en eso."

Jo puso los ojos. "Pensé que el ADN bajo las uñas igualó su."

"No. Yo sospecho que fue durante algún esfuerzo apasionado. La amaba, él nunca la habría matado."

"Henry, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí."

"Creo que tenemos que hacer un poco de investigación adicional a continuación."


	7. Mágica intestino inferior de Mike Hanson

Henry y Abe caminaron a la tienda de antigüedades. Abe tenía su licencia de conducir revocada ese día porque había matado a un total de 2.903 mimos en las últimas dos semanas con su coche, y él todavía era bastante molesto por tener que tomar el metro. Henry estaba molesto también, pero por una razón diferente.

"¿Por qué me dejaste involucro en este caso?" Henry preguntó frenéticamente. "Un hombre inocente se encuentra ahora en la cárcel, y me ayudó a poner allí."

"Usted no sabe que es inocente. ¿Qué pasa con el asunto? ¿Qué pasa con la falsa coartada?"

"Pero la amaba ... ¿por qué iba a matarla?"

Abe ponderó esto por un momento. "Creo que tengo una idea. Esto es lo que pasó."

* * *

 _Vicky había dicho su adiós a la profesora Browning. Él la amaba, pero no podía soportarlo más. Se dirigió al puente, y llamó a Vicky, diciéndole que iba a saltar._

 _Vicky corrió frenéticamente hacia el borde. Ella no lo vio al principio. Se acercó a la barandilla._

 _"Profesor Browning! Por favor, dioses, no dejes que sea demasiado tarde ..."_

 _"Estoy aquí, Vicky," Profesor Browning dijo mientras daba un paso de salir de las sombras._

 _Vicky se volvió hacia él. "Pensé que estabas muerto ..."_

 _"No ... pero_ usted _será."_

 _En ese momento, Abraham Morgan llegó en su coche, y empaló Profesor Browning con una espada que perteneció a Genghis Khan. El profesor yacía en un charco de su propia sangre._

 _"¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?" Vicky preguntó con asombro._

 _"Corro una tienda de antigüedades."_

 _"Eso es increíble! Las antigüedades son_ tan _interesantes."_

 _"Lo sé, ¿no? Ayer recibí una cuerda de seguridad de la década de 1950. Si te pasas por, tal vez pueda mostrar toda mi colección de cuerdas de seguridad."_

 _"Puedo ir contigo?"_

 _"Claro. No te preocupes el olor, hay un mimo muerto en la parte trasera del coche. Tengo que volcar fuera de Isla Larga en la manera."_

* * *

Henry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad a su hijo. "¿De verdad volcar los mimos que golpeó con su coche fuera de Isla Larga?"

"Para ser justos, ese montón de mimos muertos es realmente la mejor parte de Isla Larga."

"Supongo que eso es cierto. Pero esa historia es una tontería. Vicky está muerto."

"Bueno, tal vez algo como podría suceder en el futuro. Ah, espera, _alguien_ ya se llevó mi licencia de conducir maldito!" Abe dijo con enojo.

"Abe, quien hizo esto lo planeó meticulosamente. Alguien quería muerta e hizo un gran esfuerzo para que se vea accidental. Esta persona es cuidadoso con los asesinatos, y por lo tanto no podemos perder el tiempo con fantasías. Podría haber otro asesinato."

Abe suspiró. "Está bien, papá. Ven aquí, quiero mostrarte algo. Hice un poco de investigación por su amigo anónimo."

"¿Ha encontrado el origen del papel fue de?"

"Sí, pero no esperes demasiado. Fue fabricado en Concercca Fábrica De Papel en Milán, pero el molino fue destruido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No se conocen otros pedazos de papel a partir de ese molino de existir hoy en día. La cresta en la parte superior es desde el Hotel Montliogne, pero me temo que ha sido cerrado por los últimos 60 años. pero no te preocupes, vamos a aprender más acerca de este tipo".

* * *

 **Memoria: Hotel Montliogne, 1945**

Henry looked over the note he had written Abigail.

 _Querida Abigail,_

 _Lo siento. Estoy realmente lo siento, pero no puedo estar contigo. Con el tiempo podrás llegar a viejo, y no lo haré, y terminará en lágrimas. Yo no quiero eso para nosotros. Tengo que irme._

 _Si aún desea que esta relación continúe, bueno ... anoche me hierve tu receta favorita de curry, entonces yo serví a usted para el desayuno. Estoy seguro de que va a cambiar de opinión acerca de querer esto._

 _\- Henry_

Él en realidad no hervir el curry, porque eso sería repugnante. Pero, si eso haría más fácil para ella, que así sea. Salió de la habitación del hotel, llorando con lágrimas silenciosas.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Milán, Henry oyó una voz familiar. "Henry!"

"Abigail, lo siento ..."

"Por qué?"

"Debido a que no va a funcionar. Porque puede que no funcione."

"He leído su carta. ¿Me amas?"

"Sí. Sí, lo hago. Pero confía en mí, con el tiempo, no va a terminar bien."

"A quién le importa cómo termina? La vida es sobre el viaje, no importa cuánto tiempo dura. Lo siento, doctor Morgan ... No voy a dejar ir tan rápido.

"Yo también te amo, Abigail."

"Y también, Henry ..."

"¿Sí?"

"No lo hagas otra vez," dijo ella, sacando una daga y apuñalarlo en la vena yugular.

"Supongo ... que aprendí de que uno ..." Henry farfulló, tos con sangre.

"La noche ha terminado todavía no lo es, el doctor Morgan."

Él desapareció, y regresó en los canales de Venecia.

* * *

Henry entró en la morgue, con Lucas ya allí.

"¿Qué es? Son las dos de la mañana ..."

"El asesinato no duerme, Lucas. Bueno, las personas que hacen el asesinato del sueño, estoy seguro, pero asesinos que trabajan turnos de noche no lo hago, así que..."

"Yo trabajo en turnos nocturnos, Henry. Ahora, ¿por qué me llamas aquí?"

"Si el profesor está diciendo la verdad, y creo que él es, él rompió con ella y ella no quería dejarlo ir."

"Como sabes eso?"

"Ella era una luchadora. Marcas de desgaste en sus zapatos y trozos de pintura bajo su uñas sugiere una lucha. Por lo tanto, alguien más la atrajo hacia ese puente. Se sorprendió. ¿Qué hizo luchar con?"

"Umm ... ella le dio un cabezazo?"

"No es la más sabia elección para arriba en una repisa."

"Ella lo miró amenazadoramente."

"Yo no sé cómo eso lo detendrá."

"Ella lo desafió a una pelea bofetada. ¿Puedo ir ahora?"

Henry pensó por un momento. "Eso es brillante, Lucas! Por supuesto! Esto se ve como una huella digital, parece que hizo una palmada a su asesino! Compruebe que contra el ADN de la profesora Browning."

Jo entró. "Eso no será necesario. Tenemos otro cuerpo".

Henry dejó con Jo, dejando a Lucas golpeando su cabeza contra el cadáver del difunto en la frustración.

* * *

"Él fue puesto en libertad bajo fianza hace unas horas. Los estudiantes dicen que parecía abatido, y hay una nota de suicidio. Está bastante claro lo que pasó aquí."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo. Este hombre fue asesinado. Vamos a dar un paso atrás. ¿Qué es lo que vemos aquí?"

"Un hombre muerto con una nota de suicidio. No moretones en esta brazos, significa que nadie lo sujetaba. Sangre por todo el suelo."

"Usted ha visto un buen número de ellos, me imagino. ¿Hay más sangre de lo normal?"

"Eh ... tal vez ..."

"¿Notas la línea que hace que la sangre que va desde el difunto?"

"Sí ..."

"Sus dedos se cortaron también. Ahora bien, si yo quería matar a alguien y hacer que parezca un suicidio, me raja las muñecas, es sólo más común."

"¿Y?"

"Jo, que tenemos que entrevistamos que amenazó con cortarle los dedos?"

"Bueno, no había Calígula ..."

"Espera, ¿qué? Oh, cierto, el emperador romano. Ja, ja, Jo, muy divertido, pero estamos cerrando un caso."

"En realidad nos encontramos con alguien que estaba completamente loco, y él se hacía llamar Calígula. Y él amenazó con cortarle los dedos si lo llamábamos Maribelle. Y no sólo estamos cerrando el caso, estamos resolverlo. Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con Henry en este caso ".

"Mi intestino me dice lo contrario, Jo."

"Mike, ¿usted cree que tiene algún tipo de bola de cristal mágica en su intestino inferior?"

"Lo que no todo el mundo? ¿Qué, ¿usted va a utilizar la lógica y la razón para resolver el caso, justo cuando mi intestino grueso es hormigueo positivamente? No te me haces llamo teniente Reece."

Jo se quedó sin habla. Luego, se dieron cuenta de algo en la cámara de seguridad. Un casuario caminaba hacia el edificio.

Ojos de Mike se agrandaron. "Es la señora Browning! Apuesto a que ella mató al profesor!"

"Casuarios no tienen pulgares oponibles, Mike ..."

"¡Lo sé! Mi intestino me dice que es verdad. Los oficiales, encerrar a que casuario."

"¿Dónde está Henry cuando lo necesitas ..." Jo miró a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de Henry.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" Jo dijo a sí misma. Como los otros oficiales estaban ocupados reaccionando a el intestino del oficial Hanson, ella se quedó mirando el video de seguridad, en busca de Henry.


	8. Calígula es un interno libre

Henry se acercó a la oficina del Profesor Browning. Ahora sabía que el asesino estaba, ahora sólo tenía que obtener una confesión. Al entrar, no fue una sorpresa para él que se sienta en el escritorio no era otro que Calígula.

"Mis condolencias por la muerte de su profesor."

Calígula hizo girar lentamente alrededor. "¿Por que te disculpas?" Su voz sonaba diferente, como un peso había sido levantado. "Debido a su investigación, Calígula es... libre. Sí, Calígula es un interno libre! Ja, ja, ja!" Calígula comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

"No hay necesidad de eso ..."

"Él me hizo ... Maestro Browning hizo que lleva la ropa en su salón de clases. Él hizo que lleva _ropa_!" Calígula comenzó sollozos, la cabeza entre las manos. "Bien, sí, Calígula mató a Vicky y su viejo maestro Browning."

Henry se dio cuenta de que había visto antes de Calígula. Fue en la convención nudista pública de Lucas hace una semana. Había muerto, y cuando él había reaparecido, Lucas y una multitud de nudistas fueron vagando por las calles, lo que permite a Henry para mezclarse.

"Calígula, ¿sabe alguien llamado Lucas Wahl?"

"Ah, sí. Hermano Lucas, que sé de él."

"Permítanme lo llamo ahora, y –"

"Veo lo que intenta realizar." Los ojos de Calígula se estrecharon. "Estás aquí para intentar ... puré de manzana puro, tejemanejes, digo! Usted está tratando de bloquear de distancia, y tirar la llave!" Él sonrió. "Eso es lo más bonito que jamás ha hecho por mí."

"Um..."

En un instante, Calígula celebró su cuchillo de caza en la garganta de Henry. "Salta y danza Henry! Salta, y danza conmigo, con la música de Kenny Loggins! Danza conmigo, si quieres vivir!" Calígula encendió la radio, y "Zona de Peligro" por Kenny Loggins comenzó a jugar. Henry no tuvo más remedio que danzar por los pasillos con Calígula.

 _Acelerar su motor_

 _Escucha su rugido aullando ..._

"¿Dónde está la policía?" Calígula preguntó mientras bailaban.

"Oh, no te preocupes, que están en su camino. Por lo general, les toma un minuto para ponerse al día ..."

"Así que sólo puedo matarte ahora mismo, y luego hacer un recorrido por ella?"

"Bueno, eso no tiene su estilo habitual."

"Estoy _improvisando_ ".

"Pero hay cámaras allí! La gente va a ver lo que has hecho!"

"Es un poco tarde para eso. Usted hace un movimiento, prosigo este cuchillo de caza en contra de su arteria carótida, y se le sangra a la muerte en un instante."

"Lo sé."

* * *

Jo había visto todo esto tiene lugar en la cámara. Ella normalmente no era el tipo de derramar lágrimas, pero ella era ahora. Henry era tan bueno como muerto. Ella había tratado de abrir la puerta, pero Calígula aparentemente había fijado el bloqueo de modo que el código cambiaría si alguien entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Había intentado llamar Hanson, pero él y sus compañeros oficiales estaban demasiado ocupados disparando el casuario. Después de ver Calígula sostener el cuchillo en la garganta de Henry, ella sacó una servilleta y comenzó a escribir una carta de renuncia.

Ella cerró los ojos en ese punto. Después de un poco, sin embargo, oyó una música fuerte, pero también dos conjuntos de pasos de baile al final del pasillo. Sabía quién pertenecían.

 _Carretera a la zona de peligro_

 _Te llevaré a la zona de peligro! ..._

"¡Espera! Suelta el cuchillo ahora."

"Suelta el arma, o voy a rajar la garganta!"

 _Nunca dicen hola a ti_

 _Hasta que usted lo consigue en la sobrecarga de la línea roja_

 _Usted nunca sabe lo que puede hacer_

 _Hasta que llegue hasta lo más alto que puede ir ..._

Hanson se precipitó en. "Tuvimos que rodar el casuario, no teníamos otra opción ... ¿qué mierda! Suelta el cuchillo!"

Como Hanson estaba diciendo esto, Jo disparó Calígula. Él estaba muerto.

 _Carretera a la zona de peligro_

 _Te llevaré a la zona de peligro!_

* * *

Jo caminaba por los pasillos con el teniente Reece. "Te dije que se mantenga alejado de la caja puente, pero no escuchar. Te fuiste con tu instinto. Eso es la herramienta más valiosa que un policía puede tener."

Jo se detuvo y miró a su jefe enojado. "No me voy con mis entrañas, teniente. Fui con la lógica. Porque Hanson no lo hizo, sin embargo, Henry casi consiguió que lo mataran. Me voy."

"No te rindas ahora, Jo. Puede que no. ¿Sabes por qué?"

"¿Porque es eso?"

"Errrghhh ..." El teniente se frotó la parte inferior del intestino. "Mi instinto me dice ... ... usted debe conseguir una promoción."

"Bueno..."

"Y ... errrghhh ... también un aumento."

"Wow! Intestinos inferiores son impresionantes!" Jo sonrió. "Y yo también tengo otra herramienta muy útil".

Teniente Reece asintió. "Un médico forense con un sexto sentido acerca de la muerte. Sí, bueno, si se mantiene el cierre de los casos, es todo tuyo. Ahora, mis entrañas se me dice que comer frijoles ... Sí ... frijoles y lentejas ... con un poco de cordero guisada ... ", dijo, alejándose.

* * *

De vuelta en el sótano mazmorra de Henry, Henry miró con nostalgia a una vieja foto de Abigail. "Yo la extraño demasiado, sabes", dijo Abe.

"Ella sería 94 este año. Usted sabe, es posible que ..."

"Se ha ido. Usted nunca va a verla de nuevo. Hice las paces con eso hace mucho tiempo, por lo que ahora hay que hacer lo mismo."

"Sí, por supuesto. Es que ... Yo sabía que ella habría ido algún día, pensé que podíamos ser una familia adecuada por un tiempo."

"Nosotros estábamos. Pero, ¿quién demonios necesita eso? Vamos. ¿Sabes lo que dicen los chinos? Que vivas en tiempos interesantes. Ahora me mostramos cualquiera que haya tenido un momento más interesante de lo que tenemos."

"Supongo que eso es cierto."

"Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un soufflé de subir las escaleras."

"¿Frambuesa?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué otra cosa?"

"Tocino canadiense y piña."

Henry miró a su hijo, la decepción y pesar llenando sus Los ojos. "Estoy bromeando, Henry. Es frambuesa, melocotón y balsámico."

"Oh, gracias a los dioses."

El teléfono sonó. "Yo lo conseguiré", dijo Henry, levantándose.

* * *

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, Henry ..."

"¿Quién es este?"

"Estoy eres amigo. En cuanto a mi nombre ... he tenido unos pocos."

"Mira, no me gusta jugar. ¿Cómo te enteraste del Hotel Montliogne?"

"No fue difícil hotel Registro, anuario fotos, mirar dentro de sus ventanas del baño, el perfil de Abe Facebook ...".

"Forget me pregunté. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Bueno, perdóname por haber intrigado. Pero yo no podía entender algo. ¿Por qué todavía te importa?"

"Se preocupan por qué?"

"Todo menos. Luego me imaginé que fuera. Todavía eres joven, Henry. Los primeros 200 años son fáciles."

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado vivo?"

"Más bien como 2000 años. Si quieres llamarme algo ... me llaman Adán. He estado aquí desde el principio."

La persona que llama misteriosa murmuró algo por lo que Henry no podía oír. "Realmente he estado aquí desde el principio, Reader. Esta historia que está leyendo, este lío de una parodia ... es una parodia de sí mismo por ahora, sólo absoluta basura. Yo no sé por qué perder el tiempo con ello."

"Creo que usted y yo debo cumplir", dijo Henry.

"Oh, vamos. No hay razón para apresurarse esta relación. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ..."


End file.
